Come in with the Rain
by IhugNico
Summary: Nico reflects back on when Bianca was alive. Nico/Bianca songfic to Come in with the Rain by Taylor Swift. Firt songfic, better than description. R&R please!


**_This is my first songfic so cut me some slack._**

**_Disaclaimer:I do not own the song Come in With the Rain or Percy Jackson_**

* * *

_I could go back to every laugh  
But I don't wanna go there anymore.  
And I know the steps up to your door.  
But I don't wanna go there anymore._

Nico sighed and sat down on the floor. He stared at the window at the rain outside.

He tried to focus on things like the clouds, or the rain, or mabey even a bird. But the same thing kept coming to his head, _Bianca._

Nico choked when he thought of her name.

_Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And tell me what you find._

Nico blinked back tears. Today was the third anniversery of his sister's death. And for Nico, that was never a happy day. He remembered one of the best days at Westover Hall with Bianca, which was a rare event back then.

He and Biance had been in their dorm, Bianca was working on an essay, and Nico was playing with his Mythomagic figures. Nico looked up at Bianca. He smiled, got up, and poked her in the shoulder. "Zap."

Bianca looked at him and raise an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Nico smiled and folded his arms behind his back, "Zeus's lightning bolt."

Biance rolled her eyes, "You and your Mythomagic." She said.

Nico sat back down again, "Why won't you play with me?" he pouted.

"Because, I'm working." Bianca said.

"Why can't you play one game with me?"

Bianca sighed, "Later, ok?"

"One game?"

"Later!" Bianca said turning to him.

"Please?" Nico said giving her puppy-dog eyes.

Bianca groaned, "Nico, don't look at me like that."

She was a suck up for "The Look" as she and Nico called it.

"Fine, one game." Bianca said.

Nico grinned.

_I'll leave my window open.  
Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopen.  
That you'll come in with the rain._

Bianca sat cross-legged in front of Nico while he gave her some of his statues to use. Bianca looked down at the cards Nico had given her and realized he had given himself the better ones.

"Nico, you little cheater!" Bianca laughed.

Nico smiled innocently, "What did I do?" he said after making his first move.

Bianca smiled and tackled Nico, she started tickling his ribs.

Nico giggled, "He-he-he. N-n-no fahahair."

"I call it a Bianca attack." she said, moving to his stomach, where he was most vulrable.

Nico sqeuaked in laughter, "Sto-sto-stop! Ca-hahan't bre-breathe!"

He was trying to break free.

_I could stand up and sing you a song.  
But I don't wanna go that far.  
And I, I've got you down.  
I know you by heart, and you don't even know where I start._

Nico finally managed to escape her death grip and he pinned Bianca down and started tickling her.

"Hey!" Bianca laughed.

Nico started tickling her to death and Bianca finaly managed to grab a lock of his hair and pulled him to the ground.

"Bad boy, Nico." She said as if scolding a naughty puppy.

Nico grinned, "It's called revenge." he said.

Bianca smiled, "Well now it is revenge on you, ha ha!"

She started tickling him without mercy and Nico screeched in laughter. This turned into a full-blown tickle fight. The tow rolled over each other, trying to pin the other down.

_Talk to yourself, talk to the tears.  
Talk to the man who put you here.  
And don't wait for the sky to clear._

They finally managed to untangle themselves from each other and they laid on the ground, panting and still laughing a bit.

"Ok," Bianca said at last, "Now we play for real."

So, she and Nico sat down again, and this time Bianca dealed so it would be fair.

They played until Nico's eyes started to droop. He leaned against the wall and Bianca looked up at him, "Are you getting tired?" she asked.

Nico blinked and he sat up rubbing his eyes, "No, no I'm fine. I-" he was cut off by a yawn and he curled up in a ball.

Bianca sighed, she picked Nico up and put him on his bed. She put the blankets over him and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Nico." she said.

She picked up his game and continued her essay.

_I'll leave my window open.  
Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopen.  
That you'll come in with the rain._

Nico was teary-eyed at the memory. They used to be so happy and care-free.

Now she was gone. Gone just like that. Gone like a gust of wind. Gone like a rain shower. Gone forever. Now, he would never see her again. Never be able to hug her. Never feel her touch his face.

Gone.

_I've watched you so long.  
Screamed your name.  
I don't know what else I can say._

Nico took a breath, he'd greived over Bianca's death for a long time. Since she had died.

He took a shaky breath and buried his face into his legs, crying into his knees.

"Why did you leave me?" he whispered.

_But I'll leave me window open.  
Cause I'm too tired at night for all of these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopen.  
That you'll come in with the rain._

Nico looked up at the window. It was still raining, it seemed cruel that it was raining on Bianca's death day, and she had died in the desert.

Mabey, just mabey, if she had been gone gone with the rain. Mabey, she could come in with the rain. It was too much to hope, but NIco went over and opened the window. A gust of cold wind greeted him, but he didn't mind.

He sighed and went over to his bed. He curled up and pulled the blankets tightly around him. Just before he closed his eyes, he thought he saw his sister's similing face. And he did. After Nico had fallen asleep, Bianca's spirit leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, "Good night, Nico." she whispered.

_I could go back to every laugh.  
But I don't wanna go there anymore._

_

* * *

_

_**Please reveiw!**_


End file.
